


The Jersey

by sonofneverland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Racism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes to a school that never lets him forget that he's half Pakistani. His football team mates don't like him and most of the school acts like he doesn't deserve to walk among them. Though there is one kid that has it worse, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago and it's pretty short but I love it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: kelynwrites

Zayn Malik was by no means the best football player on St. Augustine's team. He was a ball hog and everyone hated passing to him. Most of his team mates thought he was an asshole, minus a few. He had been friends with Liam Payne and Niall Horan for as long as he could remember. He was thankful for both of them. Niall was always there to cheer him up when their team lost (which admittedly was often) and Liam was always there to break up a fight in the locker room when another player wanted to rip Zayn's head off for losing the game.

Zayn wasn't cocky, he just wanted to be remembered as something more than 'the half Paki' kid at their school that seemed so white-washed. It was because of the school's racial overtones that Zayn's dad never went to any of his games. The last game he attended he sat through the whispers in the stands about 'the Paki kid' not being good enough or deserving enough to play. Mr. Malik almost pulled Zayn out of St. Augustine's completely after that game but Zayn had protested. He would never willingly leave Liam and Niall, they were his brothers.

There was another boy of the football team that had it slightly worse. His name was Louis Tomlinson and he was without a doubt the gayest kid at school. Most of the team didn't accept him and almost all of the school loved picking fights with him over his sexuality. His only friend was Harry Styles a tall curly haired boy who had a different girl wearing his jersey every Friday. Most people thought Harry was over-compensating and that he was in a relationship with Louis but it wasn’t true. As far as anyone knew, Harry Styles was straight he just liked playing into the rumors for a laugh.

Liam had constantly tried to get Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Louis all together but Zayn always declined when he found out Louis would be around. He had enough problems in his life and he didn’t need the stress of being around Louis Tomlinson added. Zayn wasn’t homophobic he just found it was easier to let himself be white-washed to the point that his skin color was the only indication that he was different from the rest of his peers. He didn’t understand why Louis would come out when he could have just flew under the radar. If Louis wanted the negative attention then that was his problem, not Zayn’s.

Louis could tell Zayn didn’t like him. It was apparent in the way the younger boy would run for the hills when Louis got even remotely close to him. Out of all of the people on the team Zayn passed the ball to Louis the least, which was absolutely frustrating. Louis was actually a great football player who never got the chance to show what he could really do. He didn’t understand why the coach didn’t just cut Zayn or make him a bench warmer. Louis didn’t know much about Zayn but he knew that if Zayn didn’t like him then he wouldn’t like Zayn back. Even if Zayn did have thick dark raven colored hair and deep brown eyes that made Louis want to get lost someone with the younger boy. Louis refused to acknowledge the way his cheeks turned pink when Zayn passed by in the locker room.

Zayn was different and Louis loved different, but he refused to like Zayn Malik.

\--

It was a Friday morning and most of the boys on the football team were scouting out girls to give their practice jerseys too. It was a tradition at the school; a guy would give a girl his jersey if he was interested in her or just wanted to fuck her after the game. Girls accepted the jerseys knowing what was expected. Every Friday Harry would wear Louis’ practice jersey because Louis wouldn’t give it to a girl and there was no guy that would take it from him. At first, it started off as a joke but soon it turned into a routine that neither boy planned to stop. Liam had handed out his jersey to his long time girlfriend Danielle Peazer. Though with them there was no pressure to have sex after the game. Niall had planned to give his jersey away to someone but apparently the person had already accepted someone else’s though he wouldn’t tell Liam or Zayn who the person was. Zayn didn’t bother to give his jersey away, he never did. There was no one he liked, well there was but he couldn’t let that person wear his jersey and allow himself to be opened up to more hate. Liam and Niall were the only ones who knew that Zayn was bisexual. He spent most of his time pretending to be straight or asexual if he had too.

Zayn stood in front of his locker with his practice jersey folded in his hands.. He was getting ready to put it into his locker when he heard a a high pitched voice that he knew could only belong to one person. Zayn turned to see Louis Tomlinson standing two lockers down from him.

“Not giving it away?” Louis asked as he smiled at the slightly taller boy. Zayn couldn’t help but blush until he realized that Louis was talking about his jersey and not his virginity that Niall reminded him that he needed to lose every weekend.

“Yeah well it’s not like I’m interested in anyone and I don’t have someone like Harry to give it too.” Zayn said as he swiftly looked up and down the halls making sure no one was watching him talk to Louis. He didn’t need any bullshit that early in the morning.

“I’d wear it if you want. Don’t want you to be left out.” Louis said with a cheeky smile. Zayn actually let himself maul the idea over for a few seconds before shaking it out of his head, He could imagine what people would say about him if they saw Louis prancing around school in his jersey.

“No, thanks.” Zayn said as he threw the material in his hands into his locker and quickly closed it. He could feel the pink creeping up on his cheeks. When it came down to it he’d love to see Louis Tomlinson in nothing more than just his jersey but that wasn’t realistic. Zayn couldn’t let anything happen between them.

Louis let out a long sigh as he watched Zayn basically run away from him. He didn’t understand why Zayn disliked him so much, he just wanted to know him. Though when he saw the pink on Zayn cheeks he wondered if deep down Zayn Malik wanted to know him as well. There was no time to over analyze, Louis had to get to class.  
\--

Zayn was more nervous that he had ever been. He had finally convicted his dad to come watch his game. It had been months and he missed his dad’s support. As he unlaced his shoes in the locker room he heard Harry Style’s booming laugher and knew that Louis would be around him like an accessory. As the boys passed the row of lockers that Zayn was in Louis shot the dark haired boy a wink. He needed to see Zayn’s reaction after seeing the boy turn pink earlier in the day. Almost on cue Zayn’s face had turned pink again and Louis silently congratulated himself for getting something out of Zayn instead avoidance. Zayn just shook his head; he knew that Louis Tomlinson would be the death of him.

Liam and Niall came into the locker room together. Niall was holding a bag of chips in his hand happily munching them and Liam spoke. Their happy demeanor soon faded once they saw the scowl on Zayn’s face.

“Oi what’s wrong?” Niall asked as he set his chips down on the bench Zayn was sitting on and started fumbling with the lock on his locker. Zayn kept his eyes to the ground, he was worried that if he looked up Louis would be there and he wouldn’t be able to hide anymore.

“Shouldn’t there be a rule about people like him being in here with us?” Zayn muttered quietly as he pulled his shoes off and started pulling his uniform out of his locker. The look on Niall’s face rang of disgust and hurt and Zayn had no clue why. Liam looked at Zayn sternly before giving his close friend an answer.

“If there’s a rule against him then shouldn’t there be a rule against you?” Liam spoke in a hushed tone not wanting anyone other than Niall and Zayn to hear him but still wanting to get his point across. Zayn just sighed and tried to let it go. It was supposed to be a happy day, they were playing a team that they had beaten easily the year before and his dad was going to be there so Zayn wouldn’t let the likes of Louis Tomlinson ruin it for him.

Once he was out on the field Zayn managed to get his head where it belonged. There was grass under his feet and an aching in his heart o prove that he did belong. He was sure he could whoop the other team’s ass as long as Louis stayed out of his way.

The first part of the game went by without anyone scoring. Most of the team seemed pleased with not giving away any goals but Zayn didn’t want to be equal with them, he wanted to be beating them.

As Zayn made his way down the field he couldn’t help but wonder where Louis was. Usually he would be running up the field demanding Zayn to pass the ball. Suddenly the ball was stolen right from under Zayn’s feet and he cursed himself for getting caught up in thought. He wondered which player on the other team had caught up with him until he noticed Louis with the ball. Louis had stolen the ball from his own team mate.

Zayn didn’t know if he should be annoyed or impressed. Once Louis made it to the other teams goal and scored the first point of the game Zayn decided he was highly impressed with the boy, though he always had been. Zayn would never admit it but Louis was the kind of strong that he wished he could be, it seemed like nothing got to the older boy, his shell was harder than Liam’s turtle’s shell. Zayn shook his head in almost disbelief, Louis Tomlinson was something amazing and it was wrong of him to keep Louis from showing of how great he was on the field.

Zayn was brought out of his thoughts hearing a word echo across the field. The word slapped hard against his skin. It wasn’t until he realized that the word wasn’t directed at him that he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Faggot

The word was everywhere. It was on the field and on the stands. Zayn looked around the field and saw Louis with his head down kicking at a patch of grass. Louis looked up momentarily his blue eyes pooled up with tears met Zayn’s deep brown eyes. It wasn’t the first time Louis had ever been called a faggot but he never expected to hear it while on the field doing what he loved. It was disgusting and shameful and Louis couldn’t hold back the tears because what kind of animals would strip him of the excitement of scoring a goal and beat him with the only thing they could use against him?

Zayn’s face turned a dark red, he was enraged. He quickly scanned the field looking for the source of the word and when he found it he wasn’t surprised. The player on the other team was known for taking cheap shots. It didn’t matter that the boy stood at about 6’4 and Zayn was only about 5’7, he wouldn’t let him get away with shaming Louis the way he had been shamed for being half Pakistani.

To say the bleachers, the coaches, and the fellow players were surprised would be an understatement. Zayn Malik never stood up for himself, why would he stand up for Louis Tomlinson? As Zayn’s fist made contact with the opposing player’s face a hush fell over the field. Half of the people were just waiting for Zayn to get his ass kicked, but Zayn didn’t stop. It was just one punch after another until Zayn was being pulled off the other boy with a face that was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Zayn took a deep breath and let reality sink in. Out of all the murmuring voice Zayn heard a distinct voice shouting. He instantly recognizes it as his father’s. He’s expecting to be yelled at but what he hears makes his heart feel like it’s bursting inside his chest.

“That one right there-“ Zayn’s father stands in the bleachers and points to Zayn on the field. “That one’s mine.” He said proudly with the biggest grin on his face. Zayn didn’t understand why his father would be proud of him but he can’t help but smile.

Suddenly as if a whirl wind had come all the players had been swept back to their coaches and the game was being called off. Zayn wondered if his fellow team mates would hate him but as he caught a brief reassuring smile from Louis he couldn’t bring himself to care. Zayn knew that he wouldn’t just be remembered as ‘the half Paki kid’ he’d be remembered for something so much more important than skin color.

\---  
The boy’s started making their way to the locker room. Zayn slowly walked behind everyone wanting to take his time and hoping they’d all hurry and leave. He wasn’t looking forward to Liam having to pull him out of another fight. As Zayn rounded the corner right before the locker room door he felt someone tug on his game jersey. He quickly turned to see Louis standing behind him looking meek.

“Hi.” Louis breathed quietly, he could feel his bones shake. No one other than Harry had ever stuck up for him. After all Zayn wasn’t even keen on him and he put his ass on the line, that must mean something. Zayn felt like he was melting in Louis presence. He couldn’t hide anymore, after all he had just smashed a guys face in for the boy standing in front of him.

“Hey.” Zayn said quietly as he edged closer to Louis. Maybe being different wouldn’t be so bad. Zayn had never thought of himself as a fighter but Louis was definitely worth the fight.

“You saved me.” Louis said as he took a step closer to Zayn. The distance between them was so small they could feel each other’s breath dance across their skin. Zayn couldn’t help but beam at the boy, he hadn’t saved Louis, Louis had saved him from himself.

“S’okay.” Zayn managed to get out before he felt Louis lips being pressed to his and they were perfect. Everything was fast but slow at the same time and everything didn’t make sense but it made perfect sense. Louis was a paradox that Zayn desperately wanted to get lost in. They were pulling apartforf air but neither could keep their lips off each other long enough to get the air needed. Zayn ran his fingers through Louis sweaty hair and broke away just to kiss a line down Louis’ jaw. Zayn tucked his head into the crook of Louis’ neck and stood there soaking in the moment for as long as he could.

Suddenly his head popped up and he was taking Louis by the hand and leading him into the locker room. Louis looked at the brown eyed boy questioningly but went along and stood by Zayn’s side as he fiddled with the lock on his locker.

A huge grin spread across Louis face instantly recognizing what Zayn was pulling out of his locker. Out of all of the things to happen he never expected his day would end like this. In Zayn’s hands was a messily folded practice jersey.

“I want you to wear this.” Zayn said as he handed the jersey to Louis. Louis looked at the jersey and then back up at Zayn.

“You know nothing good with come out of me wearing this. People will tear you apart.” Louis said as he tried to politely hand the jersey back to Zayn but Zayn wasn’t having it. He had made up his mind.

“I want you to wear it.” Zayn said again, the smile on his face didn’t faultier. He knew that if he was going to go around kicking people asses because of the beautiful boy who stood next to him he might as well be happy. He didn’t care what the rest of the school was going to say he only cared what Louis had to say.

“For how long?” Louis voice cracked. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but it truly was a big deal to him. He never thought in a million years anyone would want him to wear their jersey and now Zayn was standing right in front of him giving him what he wanted and he didn’t know how to take it.

“Every Friday for as long as you want too.” Zayn was leaning in again to press his lips against Louis’ soft pink ones but he was stopped by Louis had pressed against his chest.

“Are you asking me out or are you asking me to go behind the bleachers with you?” Louiss cheeky grin was back on his face. All of his self doubt was fading and his usual charming confident self was floating back up to the surface. Before Zayn could answer he was being cut off by an Irish accent.

“I’m asking you out.” Zayn said sheepishly praying that Louis would have him as his boyfriend. Louis nodded, a toothy grin coming across his face.

“Oh just shut up and kiss already!” Niall said happily. Zayn looked over to his blond friend and saw his hand in Harry’s. All the pieces seemed to click and Zayn wondered how he didn’t realize before that Harry was the one little Nialler was crushing on.

 

Zayn smirked and passionately pressed his lips to Louis like it was the last time he’d ever be able to and Louis kissed him back. Louis was cradling the back of Zayn’s neck as he slid his tongue across Zayn’s bottom lip and Zayn immediately granted him access. Zayn would have stood there and kissed Louis all night if Liam hadn’t interrupted them.

“Hey no making out in the locker room!” Liam shouted playfully and the whole room erupted into giggles. The boys didn’t win the game but they won something so much greater.


End file.
